


Novelty

by Harayuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Nesting, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, ao3 needs more jaewoo, mention of dotae, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harayuki/pseuds/Harayuki
Summary: Yes, Jungwoo is nesting.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	Novelty

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to me who craving for JaeWoo fanfic. I am sad because I've read all jaewoo fanfic in ao3 I want to cry, I need more JaeWoo gosh.
> 
> Let me apologize in advance, English is not my first language, but I'm trying to make fewer mistakes.

Before the heat starts, omega will enter their pre-heat week, where their hormones begin to change. Some omegas have unique habits during their pre-heat.

Jaehyun himself is no stranger to this kind of thing, having omegas band mates makes him know one or two things about omegas and their biology. Plus his roommate, Kim Jungwoo, is an omega. The fact that Jungwoo trusts Jaehyun and often depends on Jaehyun makes him so happy.

The third week of October is Jungwoo's heat week and now is the second week, it means Jungwoo is starting his pre-heat, and Jaehyun shouldn't be surprised by that.

"Jungwoo, what are you doing?"

Jaehyun can't hide his surprise when he enters his room. He is exhausted, he spent his day by filming his upcoming drama, moving here and there, and repeating his scene until the producer was satisfying enough.

He only wants to lie down on his bed and playing a game until morning comes, but Jungwoo doesn't want him to do what's on his mind.

"Oh, hyung, you're back."

Jungwoo seems not bothered by Jaehyun, he doesn't even glance at Jaehyun. The boy hugs the pillow tightly in his arms. Jungwoo stretches out on the floor, and this is not the first time for Jaehyun to see Jungwoo just lying down there on the floor. But, lying on the floor with Jaehyun's dirty laundry is another case. This is the first time for Jaehyun to see _this_.

Jaehyun closes the door to their room, he hangs his cap and bag behind the door, takes off his socks and throwing them carelessly, his eyes still on Jungwoo who is rolling on top of a pile of dirty clothes.

"Jungwoo-ya, are you okay?" Jaehyun asks, realizing that his blanket and bed sheet are missing as well as his pillow. "Are you sick? Shall I get you some medicine?"

Jungwoo groans, he stretches and sinks his face into Jaehyun's black t-shirt. Jaehyun blinks, he steps closer to Jungwoo and sits beside him.

"Jungwoo," He calls one more time. Now, he can see where the things on his bed go, _here, with Jungwoo_. "Don't sleep on the floor, let me take you to bed."

"No!" Jungwoo hisses, he sits with his eyes narrowing at Jaehyun. Now, Jaehyun can see that Jungwoo is wearing his other black t-shirt. "Why I can't sleep here? I worked so hard to build it and you want to destroy it?"

Jaehyun's heart sinks as he sees Jungwoo's eyes, he could see the tears on the corner of Jungwoo's eyes, he could even smell Jungwoo's distress. Jaehyun stutters, "No, no. It's not like that." He rubs the corner of Jungwoo's eye with his thumb. “It's not good sleeping on the floor like this, you’ll get cold. And you sleep on dirty laundry like this, it's stinky. Shall we move to your bed?"

Jungwoo shakes his head hard, "No, I want to be here." He puts himself back to sleep, taking Jaehyun's blanket and wraps it around his body. "This is my place, I like it here."

Jaehyun's hand rubs Jungwoo's back, the t-shirt he is wearing is wet with sweat even though this room is cold enough, _cold enough to make Jaehyun shiver._ The air conditioner is turning on and Jaehyun is sure that Jungwoo is setting the lowest temperature.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Jaehyun leans over and whispers in Jungwoo's ear, his hand doesn't stop rubbing the omega's back. "I'm staying here with you until you feel better, okay?"

Jungwoo turns around, removing the blanket, and showing his face to Jaehyun. His eyes are still wet, his nose turns red, and Jaehyun flutters at the sight. "Come here, hyung."

Jungwoo's smile is bright, reminds him of sunshine in the beautiful morning. Jaehyun could smell Jungwoo's soft scent, he is happy. Jungwoo cutely stretches his arms out, inviting Jaehyun to hug him. Of course, Jaehyun accepts it, he couldn't refuse Kim Jungwoo.

Jaehyun drops his body, hugging Jungwoo with his arms wrap around the omega. Jungwoo's laughter tickling his ears as he rubs his nose against Jungwoo's cheek. "You smell so good," Jaehyun whisper.

Jungwoo smiles, he rubs Jaehyun's back (sturdy, upright, _such a good alpha_ who will protect his omega, he can lean on him), he sinks his face into Jaehyun's neck, to his scent glands, inhaling deeply the musky scent from the alpha.

“Jaehyun-hyung smells good too,” Jungwoo doesn't lie. Jaehyun smells very calming, he can taste green tea on his tongue, his scent smells wonderful, so calming like the after-rain, yet he can smell warm musk. Jungwoo tightens his hug. "Sleep here with me?"

Jaehyun kisses Jungwoo's temple for a long time, "Sure."

He couldn't refuse Jungwoo.

* * *

He tells about Jungwoo and his unique habits for these two days (sleeping on the floor with Jaehyun's dirty laundry covering him, and always wearing Jaehyun's t-shirt) to Taeyong. And finally, he gets the answer, _nesting_.

Yes, Jungwoo is nesting.

This is not the first time Jaehyun has seen Jungwoo nesting, but this is the first time he has seen Jungwoo build a nest with his things, apparently his dirty laundry and his blankets. Usually, Jungwoo builds his nest with the things he had, piling them on his bed and drowning his body.

Now, that he is facing the fact that Jungwoo is using his things—his dirty laundry—to build his nest left Jaehyun very confused.

"It has become an omega instinct to build a nest with a scent that makes him safe and comfortable," Taeyong says while munching on dumplings Doyoung made for him. "Don't be so confused, Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun nods his head as if he understood, but actually, his mind is wandering. "Oh, I see."

"Jungwoo uses all your things because there is your scent left there, and Jungwoo must be feeling it makes him comfortable," Doyoung adds, he chuckles when he saw Jaehyun's wrinkled face. "Naturally, Omegas use their alpha's belongings when they making a nest."

_Their alpha_.

Jaehyun's frown deepens when he hears what Doyoung just said. His mouth is wide open and he stares blankly at his plate which is still full.

He is not Jungwoo's alpha.

* * *

Jungwoo still continuing his nesting and he has a new hobby, sitting on Jaehyun's lap.

On Thursday night they do their habit, their movie night. They do the marathon movie until the two of them fall asleep and let the film finish without being watched by them.

Jaehyun already open his laptop, playing the movie they agreed to watch, and the snacks are in front of the two of them; Jungwoo's favorite soft drinks, chips, and dried squid. Their usual routine, their habits, and Jaehyun should be familiar with this.

"Hyung, move a little." Jaehyun shifts his seat further from the laptop. He looks up to see Jungwoo who stands and hugging the pillow. "Let me sit."

And Jungwoo does sit. On Jaehyun's lap.

"Jungwoo-ya?" Jaehyun blinks in confusion, trying to process what Jungwoo is doing. Jungwoo sits on his lap, with his back leaning against Jaehyun and his legs stretched forward. "Jungwoo, I can't see the movie."

Jungwoo ignores him, "Be quiet, hyung."

Jaehyun sighs. Jungwoo's hair tickling his cheeks, he feels that his legs starting to get numb. "Hold on, at least let me sit comfortably," Jaehyun says.

Jaehyun holds Jungwoo's waist (he is surprised when he realized that Jungwoo indeed very slim), pulls Jungwoo up for a moment so he could stretch his legs out, let Jungwoo sit between his legs.

"Here." Jaehyun pulls Jungwoo back, letting the omega lean his back against Jaehyun's chest. "It's more comfortable, right?"

Jungwoo turns his head and smiles, "Yes." He says. He gives a peck on Jaehyun's cheek. "Thank you, Jaehyun-hyung."

Jaehyun freezes, his cheeks feel warm. He turns to Jungwoo, who gluing his eyes to the movie they're watching. Jaehyun rests his chin on Jungwoo's shoulder, he can hear his own heartbeat.

He couldn't remember what's the movie about.

* * *

Jungwoo has become really clingy to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun knows that Jungwoo likes skinship, being clingy is Jungwoo's true nature. He's spoiled, he likes hugs, he likes the little touch on his skin, and Jaehyun is used to it.

However, there is something new this time and Jaehyun is confused about how he should react to this new behavior. Jungwoo likes to scent-marking him.

Jaehyun swears that he likes Jungwoo's scent, he can taste the vanilla on his tongue. Jungwoo smells like freshly baked cookies, _make him want to take a bite of it_ , Jaehyun likes it. However, Jungwoo, who hugs him, covering Jaehyun with his scent makes Jaehyun confused, _again_.

“Jaehyun-hyung,” Jungwoo hugs him, his hands rub Jaehyun's cheek and poking Jaehyun's scent glands with his nose. "I'll heading home first with Donghyuck. Can you please buy me strawberry milk?"

Jaehyun nods, he hugs Jungwoo back. He can’t hold back his smile when he hears Jungwoo’s purr. "Be careful. Please remember not to mess up our room."

"Can't promise that one!" Jungwoo laughs, he teases Jaehyun. "Bye!"

Jungwoo left, but his scent is still here.

"Dude, you smell like Jungwoo."

He turns his head to Johnny, who widening his eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Jaehyun says.

"Nothing? You seem to have just showered with Jungwoo's scent,” Johnny squints, he couldn't believe Jaehyun's words and chose to dig up more information. "There's no way nothing happened."

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, "There is nothing happened." He says. "Jungwoo just hugged me before he came home with Donghyuck."

"Jaehyun didn't realize that Jungwoo was scent-marking him," Yuta walks them with a teasing smile on his face. "He's marking his territory." He points at Jaehyun with his chin.

Jungwoo marks Jaehyun with his scent? Jaehyun stares, looking at Yuta in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Johnny sighed, "I am sad that you're this stupid." Johnny sighs while patting Jaehyun's shoulder. "I see, no wonder you two are very close lately huh."

"What? What does it mean?" Jaehyun almost screams, starting to get scared by his friends.

Johnny shakes his head, “You guys are so clingy to each other, Jungwoo often hugs you as if he's not letting you get away from him. Your scents also mix with each other. ” Johnny explains. "I know that you two are roommates, but this one proves that you two secretly have a special relationship behind our back."

Jaehyun frowns, he doesn't get what Johnny said. Jungwoo and he are still roommates, nothing has changed—in their relationship.

"Jaehyun-ah, the omega that marks you with their scent means they want to go spend their heat with you." Yuta smiles, he pats Jaehyun's shoulder as if he was proud. "Never thought that your relationship with Jungwoo would go this far."

"I—"

Jaehyun opens his mouth as if he wants to say something, his thoughts are lost. He tries to understand Yuta's words, he doesn't want to give himself a hope, to think that Jungwoo _wanted_ him as his alpha, his _mate_. But, Jaehyun does hope that he can be the one for Jungwoo.

He needs to talk to Jungwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about our ship on [twt](https://twitter.com/_harayukii)


End file.
